1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly to a terminal that is mounted in an electrical connector and has an excellent resilience to provide sufficient resilient force to make the terminal tightly contact a terminal of a mating electrical connector or a memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic technology is developing rapidly, and portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players have become more compact and lighter. Therefore, electronic components inside the portable electronic devices are smaller. However, physical characteristics of the electronic components such as resilience and strength may be weaker when they are smaller. For example, terminals in a socket connector mounted in a portable electronic device would have their resilience characteristic decreasing substantially when the terminal is smaller. Therefore, the terminals loosely contact terminals of a plug connector, which will likely make signal transmission between the connectors unstable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a terminal and an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.